A Pretty history of love
by Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy
Summary: Heero comete um crime e de dentro da prisão ele se apaixona e narra como é sua vida ali dentro e como foi parar ali. 1x2 3x4 5xT


A Pretty history of love

"Hn!!! Ola! Desculpem-me meu jeito frio... mas o mundo, o mundo não... A vida! A vida me fez ficar assim... Bem meu nome é Heero Yuy! Hn! Com certeza vocês nunca ouviram falar de mim... mas estou aqui para contar uma pequena historinha.. mas já vou avisando os amantes de aventura e ação: esqueçam!!! É apenas a pretty history of love … minha historia…

Bem mas não sei ao certo falar se ela é linda, estando onde estou: em uma cadeia! É isso mesmo que leram... CADEIA!!! Que terrível crime eu cometi??? Ah sim... de matar minha esposa! Hn! Não me condenam, por favor... ela era uma pessoa terrível, sem coração que só se importava com ela, me traia sempre que podia... me humilhava na frente do seus amantes, transava com seus amantes no quarto do próprio filho... não se importava se ele os visse ou não... o nome dela? Mira Fleur! Uma das mais ricas herdeiras do mundo... vocês devem estar se perguntando porque eu me casei com ela, não... bem foi o seguinte quando eu a conheci ela era uma mulher formidável, linda, sensível e feminina... era tudo falsidade... quando percebi, tarde demais...

Eu estava tomando meu café com leite no velho bar em frente a faculdade, quando ela entrou dentro daquele recito, não havia uma só cabeça que não se virava para vê-la passar... Uau pensei ao vê-la e me virei novamente para me concentrar no meu café com leite... até que ela se sentou a minha frente e me perguntou...

- Posso me sentar com você? – quando eu olhei para cima, perdi o fôlego, seus olhos cor de mel, seus cabelos rosas na altura dos ombros, boca pequena, mas lábios carnudos dentes perfeito e brancos. – e então posso ou não? – perguntou de novo com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

- Cla-claro... pode sim – respondi simplesmente...

Começamos a parti daí um relacionamento, até que um dia fomos para cama. Nas semanas seguintes, não a vi nem tive noticias sobre ela, sumiu sem dar noticias. Pronto! Fui usado, pensei com uma certa ironia. Muito bem usado. PenSo hoje com muita amargura, se eu não fosse tão ingênuo, as coisa poderiam ter sido diferentes. Mas daí eu teria .... vamos pelo princípio... depois de um mês de sumiço, Mira apareceu no meu apartamento, sem aquela mascara de boa menina, meiga e sensível... apareceu como na verdade é: fria, hipócrita, e um monte de coisa que vocês mesmo irão descobrir no meu conto. Bem ela chegou exigindo casamento. Eu não entendi nada no começo, ai ela me mostrou o exame de gravidez e disse que se eu não me casasse com ela, ela destruiria meu nome e tiraria meu filho. Pedi uma confirmação que era meu mesmo, ela concordou e uma semana depois estava recebendo a confirmação de que era meu mesmo. Não tive alternativa.

Nos casamos, e a parti daí minha vida se transformou em um inferno. Minha alegria naquele casamento, foi o nascimento do meu filho, ah... mas por causa da irresponsabilidade dela, ele nasceu com problema, respiratório. Depois de um longo tratamento, ele pode ir para casa. Ela já no berçário, o rejeitou, depois então não pode nem chegar perto. O maltratava verbalmente, só não o batia, porque eu a ameacei. Disse que se ela encostasse um dedo nela, eu esqueceria tudo e acabaria com ela. E vocês não sabem! Ela levava amantes para casa e transava com eles, até na frente do pequeno Sony. Isso mesmo não estava nem ai, para ele e me traia sempre que podia... por mim estava tudo bem, pois não aguentava olhar para ela, quanto mais tocar nela... credo!

Pois bem eu estava chegando do escritório, e ouvi choro e gritos, corri para dentro e eu vi! Vi ela espancando meu filho! Uma criança de 5 anos!!!!! Fiquei arrepiado e cego, cego de ódio e raiva quando ela me viu ficou pálida e recuou... eu vi meu filhinho caído, sangrando, sofrendo... chorando. Avancei sobre ela e apertei seu pescoço até ela não conseguir mais respirar. Pronto estava feito... a matei... eu liguei para a policia e depois para o meu grande amigo, Wufei! Meu amigo querido. Mandei ele levar Sony para longe e cuidar dele para mim. A policia chegou e eu fui preso e julgado... Bem eu digo e repito: não me arrependo... pois é... dei a guarda provisória a Wufei e a Treize, seu marido, eles cuidam do meu filho pra mim, que hoje esta com dez anos, e traz ele para me visitar. Se ele sabe se foi eu quem matou a mãe dele? Sabe sim. E me disse: ainda bem que ela se foi, porque ela era muito má...

Bem foi assim que eu vim parar aqui, nessa prisão...

Estou a cinco anos, peguei 15 anos porque, Wufei apelou, me dizendo que ela havia batido no filho e eu fiquei cego... ai ele consegui... era para ter pego 30 anos ou mais... mas graças habilidade de Wufei eu consegui menos... bem agora vou relatar um pouco minha vida na cadeia... Ah! Esqueci de mencionar, que Wufei conseguiu diminuir minha pena com a ajuda da nossa amiga Relena, já que ela é uma pessoa bastante influente, pois é primeira ministra do país. O depoimento dela diminuiu metade da minha pena. Ela é uma boa mulher, luta pela paz da terra e das colônias.

Quando eu cheguei aqui, havia quatro grupo de presos... que governavam a cadeia... Eu mal tinha chego e eles me fizeram escolher qual grupo eu ia pertencer... eu não queria grupo nenhum... mas pelo bom senso decidi ficar com o grupo de Barton. Trowa Barton. Ele me proporcionou diversões a cadeia.... e hei! Esperem ai!!! Não é esse tipo de diversão não seus pervertidos!!! Desculpem-me, foi involuntário... convivência com um certo baka... mas onde parei mesmo??? Ah sim! A diversão a que me referi, era lutas corpo a corpo e lutas de espadas! Eu aprendi e aperfeiçoei o que eu já sabia... e vocês não sabem, hehehe eu consegui um laptop!

Com os contatos certo e dinheiro fácil... uhu! Você consegue qualquer coisa... vocês devem estar pensando, minha nossa! Mas como será qe conseguimos tudo isso? Espadas, laptop... Bem é muito simples: lá todos são comprados, e vivemos em selas especiais, quer dizer, alguns... os que têm curso superior. E a maioria, tinha dinheiro, ex-corrupto, milionários estupradores e assim vai....

A coisa lá dentro ia muito bem, até que um dia complicou... Com a chegada de um novo preso! É, eu não acreditei na hora que o vi! Minha nossa o que era aquilo? Um anjo? Ele era tão bonito que os detentos ficaram loucos. Quer dizer, os lideres dos grupos... mas ele caiu nas garras do meu amigo Trowa, que, era, convenhamos, o mais poderoso de lá... Então se iniciou, uma luta pela integridade de Quatre Winner. Propomos uma luta justa,  grupo  que perdesse, não poderia relar um dedo em Quatre!!! Ora o que deu??? Ganhamos é claro... mas sempre há aqueles que desafiam a propria sorte... Um dia o grupo de Pablo Ramires, emboscou Quatre e Trowa ficou sabendo e o salvou... foi mais o menos assim: 

Quatre estava voltando de mais uma noite na enfermaria, quando foi encurralado pelos capangas de Pablo... Sem ter como reagir, Quatre nada pode fazer para se libertar... foi arrastado até uma cela, bem longe dos domínios de Trowa... Mas como eu disse, Quatre conquistou meu amigo, ele parece que pressentiu que havia algo errado com o seu anjo... oh me desculpem... nessa altura eles já se tornaram amantes, isso foi dois anos depois que Quatre entrou. Bem mas ele pressentiu, que havia acontecido algo com o seu anjo, então ele me acordou e me pediu que chamasse os outros pessoal, pegamos as espadas e fomos até a ala de Pablo... quando chegamos lá, a cena que vimos, foi nojenta... Quatre estava sem roupas e o Pablo prestes a estupra-lo... Nossa! Trowa ficou irado.. quase comete a loucura de matar Pablo... e só não o matou, por causa de Quatre, que o deteve... impedindo Trowa de ser condenado pela morte daquele ser desprezível...

A partir daí, apenas um grupo de presos comanda a cadeia... o nosso!!!

Dois meses depois, da terrível surra que Pablo levou, (cara, eu não queria estar na pele dele) chegou um novo preso. Eu quase não acreditei quando eu o vi... Deus, ele era muito, exótico, sensual e que sorriso!!! Aiai... ops... lá estou eu falando, de novo, como o baka... acho que isso pega...

Bem... quando eu vi aqueles lindos olhos violetas, percebi, porque, eu nunca fui feliz... eu nunca senti tamanha ansiedade na vida como naquele dia... ansiedade boa... mas como eu não sou nada romântico, quase pus tudo a perder...

Ele ficou amigo de Quatre rapidinho, alias dele e todos os detentos, menos de mim... aquilo magoava... até que um dia...

Eu estava na fila da comida, quando eu vi! Aquelas lindas tranças, castanhas douradas bem na minha frente, com um leve aroma de flores. Pensei: é hoje... hoje eu peço para ele ir para cama comigo...

- Hn! – resmunguei atrás dele, que se virou rapidamente ao me sentir

- Oh! Ola Heero ... – cumprimentou-me

- Oi eu quero te falar uma coisa – cara! Eu não sabia que eu podia ficar vermelho... eu senti meu rosto queimar – quero que você venha para cama comigo... – ele ficou me olhando com aquele olhos arregalados, lindos por sinal... e eu perdido nos olhos dele nem percebi a mão dele subir eu apenas a senti... – plaft... (É assim que se descreve o som de um tapa no rosto??)

- Quem você acha que eu sou? Uma prostitutazinha? – saiu ofendido e todos os presos me olhando com um ohhhhhhhhhhh de espanto. Olhei friamente ao redor e todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo...

Quando eu cheguei no pátio, vi que Quatre não estava com Trowa e Trowa me olhando, com reprovação nos olhos...

- Heero!!! Você é muito estúpido... como é que você pede para ele dormir com você, assim sem mais nem menos?

- HN! Eu sei Trowa! Mas eu não tenho jeito com as palavras ... achei que ele ia me perguntar porque, afinal ele fala com todos na brincadeira e porque não comigo...

- Talvez seja porque ele goste de você? E que ele se sentiu magoado com a sua proposta... porque é igual a que milhares de presos já propuseram a ele...

- .... – fiquei sem palavras. O Duo Maxwell? Gostando de mim... uau e... O que foi??? Ahhh desculpe, falha minha... eu não disse o nome dele, me desculpem... – Trowa o que eu faço? Como eu peço desculpas?

- Bem conquiste a amizade dele depois se declare... e ai peça desculpas pelo que disse...

- Hn! Não vai ser fácil...

- É não vai! Tanto você quanto Duo são teimosos e orgulhosos, mas como foi você o culpado, acho que deve deixar o orgulho de lado e se declarar...

- Eu vou fazer isso amigo...

Esperei algum tempo para me redimir com ele...

- Duo? Posso falar com você? – fui até a enfermaria e o chamei

- Agora eu não posso, estou ocupado – ele me disse sem me olhar – mas podemos conversar depois que meu turno terminar – quando ele falou isso, meus olhos se iluminaram...

- Hn!!! Muito obrigado... – eu não disse outra vez, né? Duo ajuda Quatre na enfermaria... Chegou o final do dia, esperava-o no corredor, fomos andando até o pátio... sentamos em um bloco de cimento e ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos...

- Hn! Bem Duo, eu queria que me perdoasse mas eu ainda não tenho o direito de te pedir perdão. Fui rude e grosso... eu quero te propor outra coisa então... então você topa? – perguntei e o olhei nos olhos...

- Como eu posso topar alguma coisa, se eu num sei o que é... – percebi neste instante que o brilho dos olhos dele, havia mudado...

- Hn... ok... eu proponho que nos conheçamos melhor como amigos depois que você tiver confiança em mim você decide se me perdoa ou não... então você topa?

- Topo... vamos ver o que acontece... – e me deu o mais lindo sorriso que já vi...

E assim o tempo foi passando e nos tornamos bons amigos... eu não consegui passar um dia do lado dele sem me aliviar escondido... Cara que sufoco eu passava... para esconder dele minha ereção... O único que sabia desse meu problema era o Trowa!

Bem, estava tudo indo muito bem, até que um dia finalmente ele me perdoou... e teve mais...

- Heero? – ele chegou na minha cela, eu estava me exercitando, claro e para isso eu tirava a camiseta, estava fazendo abdominal e estava chovendo também... ele ficou me olhando com aquele olhos lindos que minha ereção despontou novamente. Levantei-me rápido antes que ele visse... – eu, bem... é... er... podemos conversar um pouco?

- Claro, Duo – levantei-me e fui atrás dele, que estava andando duro, parecendo um robô! Nos sentamos, no degrau que elevava ao pátio... deu uma olhada geral, como que ,mandando todo mundo circular ficamos sozinhos esperei ele começar... é que geralmente ele fica me torrando a paciência, num me deixa ficar em paz com os meus exercicios e com o laptop, por isso eu o achei estranho demais, comecei a tremer ante ansiedade

- Você lembra, uns dois meses atrás quando você me pediu desculpas e me disse quando eu estivesse pronto eu aceitaria ou não?

- Lembro! E o que decidiu?

- Que eu confio minha amizade a você e eu te desculpo pelo que me disse...

- .......... – fiquei sem falas de tão aliviado... agora posso finalmente avançar um pouco mais... – obrigado Duo - mas seu olhar me diz que tem mais...

- Também decidi que irei lhe confiar não apenas minha amizade, mas também o meu amor... eu te amo, Heero! Muito... não espero que retribua o meu amor, eu me contento com o seu carinho e amizade... Até que um dia ela vire algo mais... – ele se levantou e foi saindo, eu o degurei pelo pulso e o puxei para mim, num beijo caloroso, demonstrando todo meu amor

- Eu também te amo, baka! E te desejo muito... desde que coloquei meus olhos em você, eu percebi porque eu era incompleto em todos os meu outros relacionamento... jamais senti minhas mãos suarem, meu coração bater acelerado, meu mundo rodar e só querer ficar com você nem que seja apenas para te olhar de longe, eu não sei mais como viver sem ver seu lindo sorriso, seu olhos iluminados... Aqui nesta horrível prisão, minha vida era fria e sem graça! Desde que você entrou na minha vida, meu mundo ficou cor de rosa, amarela, laranja... violeta... – me aproximei dele, o abracei, forte, com medo de perde-lo... Nos separei um pouco apenas para beija-lo. Quando seus lábios se partiram, me deram a permissão que eu queria. Finalmente realizei aquilo que mais desejei, acho que até mais que minha própria liberdade. Se isso não é amor, não sei o que mais pode ser... o beijei lentamente saboreando seus doces lábios, duelando com aquela língua doce, perfeita... senti minha ereção despontar, o peguei no colo e o levei para a cela e nos amamos, com muita paixão e entrega, de ambos os lados... 

Depois disso, viramos amantes, e ele era exclusivamente meu... ninguem  podia olhar. Nos tornamos inseparáveis, mal podíamos nos tocar, que pega fogo. Nossa nunca senti tamanha urgência na minha vida.

Vocês não sabem!!! O dia mais lindo da minha! É!!! O dia em que eu chorei feito criança. Era dia de visitas e o Wufei levou meu filhão para me visitar. Achei que estava na hora deles se conhecerem. Afinal, um dia, menos dia eles iriam se encontrar... não acham?

Como eu disse, chegou o dia da visita, e foi o maior sufoco para convencer Duo ir até lá. Ele não queria ir de jeito nenhum.

Bem! Hauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhahauhau... e como eu sou malzinho... eu fiz chantagem... hei!!! Esperem um pouco!!! Não foi esse tipo de chantagem seus.... foi sentimental... aí ele caiu que nem um patinho...

- Não adianta insistir, Heero!!! Eu não vou ir conhecer seu filho e ponto final! Eu acho que ainda esta muito cedo... vamos esperar um pouco mais e... Heero? – quando ele olhou para mim, me viu de cabeça baixa

- Então quer dizer que conhecer meu filho para você não é importante?

- Eu não disse isso, Heero eu só disse que ainda é muito cedo e....

- Não precisa mentir, Duo! – eu sou muito mal – o Sony é a pessoa mais preciosa, para mim... e você é o homem que tem o meu coração. Eu queria tanto que se tornassem amigos... por favor – a partir dessa frase eu comecei a soluçar, de mentira é claro – faça isso por mim? – meus ombros então começaram a sacudir!!! Ele veio e me abraçou...

- Esta bem, esta bem, eu vou conhece-lo, eu prometo... – se levantou e viu meu rosto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e totalmente limpo sem qualquer lagrimas... Cara!!! Ele ficou possesso! Ficou muito bravo... mas ele prometeu e cumpriu. Eu já havia falado do Duo para o Sony. Ele ficou muito contente e toda a vez que eu ligo para ele (ele Sony), sempre me pergunta dele, esta muito curioso para conhece-lo...

Fomos para a cela de visitas, a minha é uma particular, porque eu recebo visitas de Relena e ela exigiu uma cela mais particular, então fiquei com a cela especial. Entramos e esperamos um pouco e eles chegaram. Ele veio correndo e me deu um super abraço. Rodei com ele no ar. Perguntei a ele como ele estava e a escola quem ganhou o jogo, quando ia começar as lutas de esgrimas. Mas antes que eu matasse minha saudade, ele perguntou:

- Pai? Aquele é que é seu novo namorado?

- É... Ele é o Duo... – mal respondi e ele voou na direção dele

- Oiiiiii! Então é você que esta fazendo meu pai sorrir e muito feliz?

- Bem eu... – Duo ficou muito sem jeito e visivelmente emocionado – eu sou o namorado dele sim e..... – Sony abraçou Duo pela cintura, dizendo:

- Olha eu nem sei como agradecer pelo o que tem feito pelo meu pai... puxa! Muito obrigado, obrigado mesmo... ai estou muito feliz por estar aqui com ele.... valeu eu adoro você! Por fazer meu pai tão feliz em lugar tão feio como esse, e também por faze-lo esquecer de min....

- Sony! Não! – gritei antes que ele falasse... essa conversa seria feita mais tarde...

- Desculpa papai! – Sony correu e veio me abraçar, e nessa hora o horário de visitas acabou.

- Acabou! Vamos têm que voltar para celas... – o guarda chegou, eu apenas o olhei friamente e ele voltou – ok, mais cinco minutos...

- Sony! Heero meu amigo! – Wufei entrou na cela especial e me deu um abraço – logo, logo você esta livre daqui...

- Com certeza... Wufei esse é o meu novo amor, Duo Maxwell – apresentei os dois – e amor? Esse é o meu melhor amigo, o segundo pai de Sony

- Prazer – disse Duo um pouco vermelho

- Igualmente. Sabe Duo eu não te conheço muito bem, mas eu já o considero da família! Você fez o Heero sorrir  novamente e o único que conseguia tal feitio, era o Sony! Obrigado.

- Eu ...puxa vida! Eu o amo muito pode ficar sossegado que irei cuidar para que ele sempre sorria. Até mais – Duo disse ao ouvir o guarda encerrar a visita

- Até mais... Vamos Sony! Até amigo – sei um abraço apertado em Wufei e eles se foram.

- Vamos amor? – chamei e fomos até os outros presos...

Mais um ano se passou, e a nossa pena diminuía a cada dia... É estranho pensar que sairemos juntos daqui... Incrivel... vocês devem estar perguntando, o que levou Trowa, Quatre e Duo a estarem aqui... Eu já fz essas perguntas e fiquei tentado a perguntar... mas é uma historia meio delicada para cada um e que as vezes é melhor não perguntar nada...

Mas antes de irmos a essa parte, deixa eu narrar um fato interessante que aconteceu... Dom Ring, o rei do Box, foi parar na prisão. Pelo que eu sobe, através do laptop, ele foi acusado de ter envolvimento com drogas, e trafico infantil. O cara é enorme!!! Tem cabelo apenas no centro da cabeça, no estilo punk, tem a pele cor de caramelo escuro, essa frase foi dita pelo Duo, e um monte de cicatrizes e tatuagens, não da para saber onde começa um e termina o outro, eu digo as cicatrizes e as tatoo...

Bem, o fato mais estranho de tudo, foi que ele parecia arrasado... É... Sei l

Trowa foi se apresentar juntamente com os outros lideres, que não eram mais assim tão importantes. Fomos lá e eu olhei bem dentro dos olhos dele. Ele é inocente! Gostou imediatamente de Trowa e desprezou os outros, os que deixaram furiosos... Eu acho que eles, os outros lideres, não vêem a hora que sairemos dali... Apenas eu e o Trowa, porque o Quatre e o Duo eles querem para outra coisa... humft!!!!!!!!

Eu estava treinando com o Trowa, na tarde de exercícios, e Dom Ring observou nossa luta! Lutávamos TAE KWON DO. É uma luta que permite usar as mãos e os pés na luta, permite o chute acima da faixa, mesmo ao rosto e soco no tórax. E, para evitar sérios acidentes, os lutadores usam um protetor de tórax, um de cabeça, de braços, de canelas e protetor genital.

Bem, mas estávamos lá a treinar, vi o grandão levantar quando, eu muito exibido, dei um TIMIO TOLHO TCHAGUI, em Trowa e os olhos do grandão brilharam... e... O que??? Ah! Me perdoem (estou de joelhos) minha grave falta... TIMIO TOLHO TCHAGUI é um chute lateral, fazendo um semicirculo batendo com o peito do pé, porem pulando. Certo? Peguei Trowa desprevinido, afinal eu aprendi essa luta com ele. Bem na verdade esse chute é de defesa e é bem básico os dados foram tirados do site ilha vix. Mas Trowa não esperava por ele... demos por encerrada a nossa luta e Trowa foi lutar com o grandão. Quando Dom Ring tirou a camisa, pude ver o rosto de uma menina linda, tatuada bem em cima do coração. Perguntei a ele quem era, ele disse: Minha filha. Disse com lagrimas nos olhos. Contatei Relena e pedi que viesse me ver, eu precisava falar com ela. Chamei Wufei e Treize, pedi que viessem junto com Relena. Pedi ao Wufei para defender Dom Ring, e Treize para investigar a vida de Dom Ring e descobri se minha intuição é  mesmo verdadeira. E a Relena, para que intercedesse por Dom, quando fosse provado que ele era inocente.

Hn! Vocês devem se perguntar o que aconteceu com Dom... bem minha intuição nunca falhou antes e não seria agora que ela falharia. Ele foi absolvido de toda a culpa e graças a Treize os verdadeiros culpados foram pegos. E Relena fez o que me prometeu e levo Dom ao ringue de novo.

Um dia estávamos sentados na cela de Trowa, era domingo a tarde, e num tinha nada para fazer e 'aquilo', só dava para fazer a noite. Duo resolveu inventar um jogo, e eu particularmente nunca ouvi falar. Era o verdade ou desafio, já ouviram falar? As regras são as seguintes:  você roda a garrafa onde o fundo parar, pergunta a quem a boca da garrafa parar. A pergunta deve ser respondida com toda a sinceridade possível, e como o nome do jogo já diz, você pode escolher responder a verdade ou fazer um desafio, atenção!!! Tem que fazer o desafio. É obrigado. Bem todos topamos. Você já deve saber o que iremos perguntar uns aos outros! É algo que todos estamos curiosos para saber. E dessa vez Duo se superou, não sabia que ele era um gênio... Pois essa foi a solução que achamos para poder dizer aos amigos, o que estamos fazendo nesse lugar. Só para esclarecer, aqui, nessa prisão só vêem os que tem muito dinheiro, ou por alguma pessoa que tenha poder para te colocar aqui, e principalmente os que possuem faculdade. Diferente de algumas prisões, que mantém todos os bandidos juntos e os diferenciados separados por celas especiais...

Bem, começamos a jogar!!! Hn! Advinha em que parou para responder! Bidu! Eu mesmo! Quem perguntou foi Trowa!

- Vejamos... Heero! Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.... – foi melhor respondermos as perguntas, para brincarmos depois...

- Porque, você esta preso? – Trowa foi curto e direto!

- Bem... como todos sabem eu tenho um filho, e sou viúvo. Fui obrigado a me casar com aquela mulher. Bem um dia quando meu filho completou cinco anos, estava chegando do escritório, um pouco mais cedo e peguei ela espancando meu filho, eu não pude me conter e a matei... – ufa falei rápido, tropeçando pelas palavras mas acho que deu para entender....

Giramos novamente a garrafa, foi a vez do Duo perguntar para o Quatre

- Quatre, amigão!!! O que fazes um anjo nessa cadeia?

- Ok... hummahhhhh tudo começou quando eu recebi um telefonema da mãe de um amigo meu. Ela disse que seu filho havia saído no começo da tarde e até agora num tinha voltado. Me pediu para ir até o bar gay que ele freqüentava para ver se eu o encontrava. Eram 3 horas da manhã. Não conegui dizer não e que o filho dela não tão meu amigo assim. Bem eu fui. Entrei naquele lugar, odiei! Não era definitivamente local pra mim. Mesmo eu já sabendo que era gay. Bem, entrei naquele local cheio de fumaça, com cheiro de suor, cheirando a maconha, e assim vai... procurei por todo o local... perguntei para o barman se conhecia o Fred, e ele disse que havia saído uns dois minutos e eu fui atrás dele. Quando sai na rua, vi um cara correndo e corri atrás dele pensando que fosse o Fred. Ele entrou em um beco e continuou correndo e não parou apesar de estar gritando o nome dele. De repente o beco acabou e quando ele se virou, vi que não era Fred. Me desculpei por haver confudindo ele.

- Me desculpe! Pensei que você fosse um amigo – que inocência

- Ora! Que isso, mas... – quando ele terminou a frase ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

- Você vai ter que pagar por esse engano. – minha nossa! O que estava acontecendo ali afinal? Porque o Fred estava fazendo aquele joguinho? – você caiu em minha cilada, Quatre! Desde que vi você eu o desejei para mim, e você mesmo sendo gay nunca olhou pra mim. Mas agora eu irei te mostrar o que prazer realmente...

Bem, nessa hora seus capangas avançaram sobre mim, me seguraram e tiraram minha roupa. Mas nesse momento a raiva e o ódio me cegou completamente e eu lutei pela minha honra, me livrei dos capangas e avancei sobre o Fred, e comecei a socar seu rosto, bati tanto, por fim perguntei a ele porque ele preocupou sua mãe por causa disso, mas daí ele falou que uma mulher o havia ajudado em troca de prazer, sexo, nessa hora ouvi a sirene da policia, e quando eu resolvi fugir, ouvi uma voz me dizendo para não me mexer, uma voz feminina, que eu conhecia de algum lugar. A mulher pelo tel... ela deu dois tiro na cabeça de Fred e algo me acertou na nuca! Fiquei um pouco tonto,apenas observei ela colocando a arma em minha mão e atirando novamente em Fred e fugindo pelo outro lado do beco. A policia chegou e me prendeu, fui pego em flagrante. Bem meu advogado conseguiu uma pena leve, peguei dez anos de prisão domiciliar, até que o promotor, conseguiu reverter e me mandou para cá... e vou cumpri o restante da minha pena aqui... pensando por um lado, até que foi muito bom, vir para cá! Senão não teria conhecido Trowa .... bem fim....ai esta porque estou aqui....

**Eu, Heero, fiquei chocado com o relato do loirinho! O pequeno anjo tinha força** interior então. Foi a vez do anjo girar a garrafa... caiu Heero pergunta para Trowa: 

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntei para meu amigo... putz! Eu fiquei ansioso

- Verdade...

- Ok.... porque você foi preso? – perguntei logo...

- Bem tudo começou quando eu resolvi montar uma escola de TAE KWON DO. Reuni uns amigo, que pareciam meus amigos, e eles entraram de sócios... eu entrei com a mão de obra que era dar as aulas, e eles com o capital... mas o Doujoeu pesquisei e num achei... é assim mesmo que escreve? Se não for me dêem um toque era meu, herança de meus pais. Bem começamos nossa sociedade, e em pouco tempo estávamos ricos. Mas daí entrou uma nova sócia. Era amante de um dos meus supostos amigos... Um dia eu cheguei na academia e mal entrei, levei uma cacetada na minha nuca apaguei... Quando eu acordei, me vi encharcado de sangue, e com uma arma na mão. E um corpo estendido na minha frente. Deu apenas tempo de me levantar e escutar a sirene da policia... quando eu dei por mim, estava algemado e sentado na frente do delegado. Eu queria contratar um bom advogado mas, quando eu acessei a minha conta, estava zerado, não tinha condição de pagar minha liberdade. Tive que me contentar com uma promotora, que não tinha experiências nesses casos. Fui condenado injustamente por um crime que eu não cometi, peguei 20... vou sair por boa conduta... cinco anos antes... 

" Então quer dizer que o meu amigo foi preso inocentemente??? Que coisa!!! Mas ele não parecia mesmo um bandido."

- Bem eu giro a garrafa! – a garrafa girou, girou em câmera lenta, parecia que não ia parar nunca. Parou! Quatre pergunta à Duo... Bem, bem... fiquei atento eu era o maior interessado mesmo...

- Bem Duo, não vou enrolar, por isso... O que te trouxe aqui?

- Muito bem vamos lá então!!! Eu nasci em uma família muito tradicional nos Eua. Uma família rica e poderosa, que prezava muito a honra e a tradição. Estávamos morando aqui na época do ocorrido por causa dos negócios do meu pai. Éramos apenas meu pai, meu irmão e eu, minha mãe faleceu cincos anos depois do nascimento de Solo. Sempre fui um rebelde, e nunca soube direito quem eu era ou o que queria da vida. Isso é normal. Meu irmão, que é dois anos mais novo e sua beleza 2 vezes superior a minha. Mas ao contrario de mim ele sempre foi o mais frágil e mais meigo. Meu pai não admitia aquela fragilidade do meu irmão. Meu pai relevava os defeitos dele . porém um dia, meu pai apareceu com uma mulher, ela dava nojo só de olhar.

Se ofereceu a mim e ao meu irmão, até ela descobrir que meu irmão estava envolvido com um outro homem. Ela chantagem Solo e eu, para irmos pra cama os dois com ela. Neguei e Solo também... Pronto o estrago estava feito. Quando cheguei em casa, senti que algo não estava nada bom. Ouvi uns gritos no escritório de meu pai, e um tiro. Corri. Chegando lá deu tempo de apenas ver meu pai caindo aos pés do Solo e ele com a arma nas mãos... Escutei a sirene da policia e esta correndo para dentro da casa. Me virei para Solo e disse:

- Escuta bem Solo quero que você suba pela passagem da lareira até o seu quarto e se tranque lá. Finja que esta dormindo, e nunca, nunca ouse dizer o que se passou aqui.

- Mas Duo !!!! o que vai fazer e...

- não discuta e faça o que eu mandei! Vai!!! – abracei ele e disse que o amava. Dei um tiro no meu braço de raspão e esperei a policia... Aleguei alto defesa e consegui apenas cinco anos. Fiquei no lugar do meu irmão porque eu sabia que ele não agüentaria tanta pressão. Meu advogado falou que havia uma prisão direcionada para os grandes!!! Os que tem muita bufunfa!!!

- Uau Duo!!! Quatre exclamou – que historia linda!!!

- Bem não apenas para os homens de boa bufunfa... porque você, Trowa veio para aqui, se é apenas para pessoas com muito dinheiro, e você mesmo disse que te roubaram.

- Bom... na verdade, eu fui campeão de TAE KWON DO e por ser um ex-campeão, e um velho amigo do juiz, fui mandado pra cá!!!

- Danado então conhecia o juiz né!!! – brinca Duo

- Hahahaha... é pra quem pode, né... – retruca...

- Mas o que é estranho, e coincidência que viemos parar na prisão por causa de uma mulher... – pensa Quatre – bem Trowa como era o nome da tal amante do seu sócio mesmo?

- Hug... era um nome diferente... espera aí... Mira Fleur!!! Isso

- O QUEEEEE???  - exclamei

- Como é que é??? – perguntou Duo

- Não pode ser.... – exclama Quatre

- O que??? – assusta Trowa

- Esse era o nome da mulher que causou o drama na minha família...

- Foi essa mulher que me incriminou

- O QUE??? – Trowa Espantado!!! – não acredito!!! Como ela era??? Fisicamente????

- Bem...

- Era...

- Olhos cor de mel, cabelos rosas na altura dos ombros, boca pequena, mas lábios carnudos dentes perfeito e brancos... – disse para os meus amigos que me olharam de boca aberta

- Heero mas como???- Perguntou Trowa, mas essa era a pergunta de todos

- Simples!!! Porque foi essa a mulher que arruinou a minha vida e que eu matei sem dó! Todos me olharam com os olhos esbugalhados... o Quatre sorrindo disse:

- Quer dizer então que foi o destino que nos uniu dentro dessa prisão?

- É anjo você tem razão! – concordou Trowa

- Humfpppphahahahahahahahahhahaha... eu hahahaha jurei vingança contra hahaha aquela mulher hahaha.... e, no entanto, acabei me apaixonando pelo homem, que sem saber se vingou por mim – Duo veio e me abraçou forte chorando

- E por mim – disse Quatre também me abraçando

- E por mim... – Trowa também se uniu ao abraço e pela primeira vez em todo os anos que vivi nessa prisão, chorei e agradeci aos céus por eu ter matado a mãe do meu filho.

__

_Cinco anos depois...._

" A sensação é indiscutível!! Logo estarei com o meu filho..."

" Não existe sensação melhor, do que caminhar rumo a liberdade... Quer dizer fora o orgasmo..."

"Puxa! Enfim depois de 15 anos, a liberdade!!! Isso e o meu anjinho..."

"Oh, por Alá!!! Minha tão sonhada liberté, e junto do homem que eu amo..."

- bem senhores!!! Aqui estão seus pertences e podem ir...

Olharam uns para os outros, deram um sorriso e se encaminharam em direção da saída.  Chegando lá havia um carro preto parado, uma limosine. A porta se abriu, e de lá saiu um jovem aparentemente de uns 20 anos... Uma copia fiel de Heero. Pai e filho se entreolharam e sorriram. Heero abriu os braços, e como de costume, Sony correu e se atirou nos braços do pai, e este rodou com ele pelo ar. Pararam. Só se ouvia os soluços de pai e filho, os espectadores com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Até que enfim, pai! Iremos viver juntos como uma família.

- Meu filho! De agora em diante viveremos unidos e nada vai nos separar novamente. Nada... - se abraçam novamente... Depois do momento mágico deles, Wufei e Treize vão até o amigo e o cumprimenta ambos emocionados. Depois os quatros se abraçam juntos.

Quatre e Trowa se abraçam e juntos se despedem dos amigo prometendo dali a 2 meses se encontrarem ali mesmo. E partiram rumo ao recomeço de suas vidas. Duo também se despede dos amigos e ao ir embora é impedido por uma voz:

- aonde pensa que vai, sr Duo? – chama Sony

- bem eu... estou indo pra qualquer lugar.

- E porque não vai ficar conosco?

- Bem... porque vocês são uma família e eu...

- Errado!

- Como?

- Errado! E sabe porque? Eu sempre imaginei meu pai, triste e sofrendo, e nunca deixei de me culpar pelo ocorrido.

- Sony... – começa Heero mas o filho não o deixa falar...

- Por favor, pai deixe-me terminar... E toda vez que eu ia na prisão visita-lo, voltava com raiva de mim e da minha mãe... mas cinco anos atrás, liguei para o meu pai e conversamos um pouco até que ele me disse que havia se apaixonado. Eu queria saber quem era essa pessoa tão merecedora, mas ele me disse apenas que nunca tinha sentido algo semelhante nunca em sua vida, e que a felicidade que estava sentido era indiscutível... chorei de felicidade! Meu pai estava amando, e sorrindo, eu podia sentir pela voz que ele estava sorrindo. Então eu pergunto: se o homem que fez meu pai voltar a viver, a sorrir, a amar a vida e agradecer aos céus por esta preso, não seria digno de fazer parte na nossa família? Não seria digno do meu respeito, afeto e amor por toda eternidade, como um eterno filho?

- Sony eu... – Duo estava com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas de felicidade que sentiu diante das palavras do rapaz.

- Pois eu digo que sim. Você é parte da família... – Sony estende a mão para Duo que a pega, e os dois se dirigem até onde esta o Heero. Heero abraça Duo, bem forte, depois abrem o abraço para Sony e depois de um tempo, para Wufei e Treize que juntos e a parti dali, fortaleceram os laços que os unem e que nada será capaz de quebrar.

Extrémité (Fim!!!)

(" não é muito cedo... falta o lemon...)

mas esse será um capitulo especiale com dois ou mais lemons... depende É LOGICO de coments... ok??? Bjos


End file.
